Think of the Mailman
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Some Finn and Kurt lovin' from Finn's POV. Part of my Can't Fight This Feeling fic, although you don't have to have read it to understand this. My first ever Rated M fic, so be nice. *blushes*


**Rated M for swearing and sexy-times. **  
This is the first Rated M fic I've ever written. I'm actually quit embarrassed, but I felt like it had to be done. *blushes like mad*

You don't really have to have read my main Finn/Kurt fic to still get this, but it helps.  
If you _have_ read **Can't Fight This Feeling**, then I'm not sure when in the story this happens, but I felt like Finn and Kurt needed to have a 'first time' so... yeah.  
This is rather explict, so you've been warned. But, to be honest, if you're searching for Kurt and Finn sexy-times on this site, I don't think you really need to be warned. It's not as if you're going to be offended.

Reviews will be very helpful. I'm still so embarrassed about this :S

Glee would be a very different show if it belonged to me.

**

* * *

**

**Can't Fight This Feeling Part Smut – Think of the Mailman**

I'd never had to think about the mailman more in my life. We were in Kurt's bedroom, making out on his bed. Apparently, his Dad was out of town for the weekend. God, I hoped that was true. The idea of Mr. Hummel catching us scared the crap out of me. As I'd said many times before, Kurt's Dad was terrifying, and he'd probably kill me – literally _kill_ me – if he saw what me and his only son were doing. He'd probably make it look like an accident or something. Or make it so they could never find my body.

But anyway, I couldn't really think about that just then. I couldn't really think about anything with Kurt grinding on top of me like that, kissing me deeper and more passionately than he'd ever had before. It was so totally... wow. Kurt was just so damn _hot,_ so insanely _sexy_ that I could barely stand it. It was weird; he was so sweet and innocent usually so this was a whole different side to him. When I slowly slid my hand onto his ass – his tight, round, gorgeous ass – he actually _moaned._ He didn't slap my hand away or freak out that we were going too far. He just did this quiet little moan of pleasure that managed to be both adorable and totally fucking hot all at the same time. I could barely hold it together, and any doubt I might have had about Kurt thinking the same as me was thrown out the window when I felt his hard on pressing against my thigh through the material of his jeans. God damn.

I was desperately trying to think of the mailman and not about Kurt's hands under my t-shirt and his soft, nimble fingers tracing patterns on my chest and how hot he would look writhing underneath me with his legs wrapped around my hips, screaming my name... holy shit.

I wanted this night to last for as long as possible and I would absolutely hate myself if I ended up... _arriving early._

"Oh God, Finn," Kurt whispered against my lips. "I want you so bad."

Shit, think of the mailman! Kurt began to lift up my t-shirt, agonizingly slow, until it was completely over my head and thrown on the floor somewhere. He stopped attacking my mouth with his surprisingly skilful tongue, and started kissing and biting my neck which felt _so damn good._

"You're wearing... _way_ too many... c-clothes," I somehow managed to say.

I felt Kurt giggle against my neck before we both sat up, he still on top of me, and he helped to unbutton his shirt (my fingers were fumbling way too much) and throw it aside. I was looking into his eyes the whole time because they looked so totally different, a much darker blueish green and filled with so much lust and desire. But the minute that his shirt came off I was distracted by just how beautiful his body was. He was so slender, and his skin was so soft and pale that it looked like it was glowing. He didn't even seem to have any kind of blemishes and he was practically hairless. He was too perfect for words, and I couldn't believe that he was all _mine._

Kurt ran his fingers through my hair before tilting my head up and kissing me again, our hands roaming all over each other's chests, exploring every inch or the other's body. Well, maybe not every inch exactly...

As if he was reading my mind somehow, Kurt's hands reached down to the waistband of my jeans, unbuckling my belt. He slowly undid my jeans, his lips never leaving mine, and I couldn't help but gasp kind of loudly as his hand slid into my pants and rubbed against my crutch. I mean, it was only on top of my boxers, but still... wow. My breath was coming short and fast and it felt like I was having a really good feeling heart attack or something.

Kurt kissed all the way up my jaw and then practically purred into my ear "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you like that, right, baby?"

Words had totally failed me, so all I could do was nod and moan. But then he moved his hand away, causing me to whine at the loss of all that awesome contact. Why did he have to stop? It was so good!

"I think we're both still wearing far too many clothes," he said, with a smile that could only be described as somewhere between 'filthy' and 'pure evil.' My God, he was hot.

I couldn't agree fast enough, and soon our pants and underwear had been thrown aside with the rest of our clothes, leaving me and Kurt _completely naked._ Lying there underneath me, he had never looked so incredible. His usually perfect hair was a total mess, and his lips were all red and swollen from kissing, and his (surprisingly huge) dick was standing to attention for me. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh Kurt, baby, you're so damn beautiful..." I whispered against his neck.

He just moaned in response as I kissed my way down his body, stopping to lick and bite his nipples (which made him make some of the hottest noises I had ever heard in my life), before I reached my destination.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous about what I was going to do next, but the sight Kurt's beautiful hard cock dripping with pre-cum was just way too arousing to do nothing about. So I took hold of his dick, aware that he was watching everything I did, and firstly gave it a really slow lick, from base to tip. Kurt gave a shuddered gasp. He actually tasted pretty good, better than I thought. But how could my Kurt possibly have tasted anything other than totally awesome? Encouraged by this, I wrapped my lips around him and tried to swallow as much of his cock as I could. The way that Kurt threw his head back and moaned louder than ever was so unbelievable that I had to chant 'think of the mailman' in my head about a million times to stop from coming right then and there. I swirled my tongue around his impressive length, bobbing my head up and down and loving the way that he grabbed my hair and moaned my name. I was kind of proud of myself, considering it was my first time and all. It was so damn hot.

"Ohh, Finn... ahh... so good... so... ah... fucking good! Oh God, Finn... I want you inside me..."

Whoa, that really caught me off guard. The thought of actually being inside him, of fucking him, of _making love_ to my Kurt was just so... oh shit, think of the mailman! Think of the mailman!

I kissed all the way back up his body before kissing him really passionately. From the way he sighed into my mouth, I guessed he really liked the tasted of, well... _himself._ Something we had in common.

"Are – are you sure you want to...?" I muttered as our lips separated.

Kurt nodded, with that same amazingly dirty smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm defiantly sure," he said. "Look in my bedside cabinet."

I opened up the draw next to his bed and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was full of packets of condoms and little bottles of lube. "Whoa."

Kurt giggled. "It's going to be a long weekend. I wanted to be prepared."

"So," I said kind of nervously. "How do you, erm, want to do this?"

"Like this," he said. "I want to be able to see your face."

I nodded, still a little shell-shocked from this whole situation. I picked up a condom and one of the little bottles and began to lube up my fingers, as Kurt spread his legs for me. I couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. I very slowly and very carefully slid one slick finger inside his opening. He gasped and scrunched his face up.

"Oh God, I'm not hurting you, am I?" I said, suddenly terrified.

Kurt shook his head. "N-no, just... give me a second to – to adjust."

So I gave him a second, until the muscles around my finger relaxed a little. God, he was so tight. Soon I started to move my finger in and out, and Kurt did a really loud kind of half gasp, half moan when I added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him out.

"Oh my God!" he cried out. "How did you... ahh... get so good at this?"

"I did a little research," I said with a smirk. "Read some stuff. Saw a couple of videos I really didn't need to see. I wanted to be prepared too."

Kurt moaned even louder, his fingernails digging into my arm, as I added a third finger, stretching him out even more. I really didn't want this to hurt him. It defiantly looked and sounded like he was enjoying me finger-fucking him.

"Finn..." he said breathlessly. "As wonderful as... as this is, if... ooh... if you don't fuck me s-soon I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Wow, baby, you're so demanding when you're horny," I said. "I love it."

Kurt whimpered when I removed my fingers, looking kind of disappointed at the loss. I spread his legs a little wider and positioned myself at his opening. I still felt kind of nervous, but my cock was throbbing so bad and I needed him so such it was killing me. I put on a condom and slicked myself with more lube, before slowing pressing the head of my cock into his ass. He hissed and scrunched up his face again. I slowed down even more, scared that I was hurting him – I really didn't want to hurt him – and stopped every now and again to give time to get used to me. Soon I was all the way inside him, and it took a hell of a lot of self-control and thinking of the mailman not to blow my load straight away.

"Oh fuck, baby, you're so tight..." I breathed against his neck. "You ready for... me to... move?"

Kurt nodded, and I caught his lips in a kiss as I pulled out of him before pushing back in. He groaned into my mouth, a sound that was somewhere in between pleasure and pain. I went really slowly a first until he relaxed around me. He felt _so_ good, _so fucking awesome, _and the way that he moaned and moved his hips in time with mine and ran his hands over my back was the hottest thing ever.

"Faster..." he said breathlessly into my ear. He sounded kind of like he was begging me, but also kind of like he was ordering me.

I did as he said, thrusting faster and faster, moving my hand down to his dick to jerk him off in time with every thrust. I was willing him to come before me, as I didn't think I could hold on much longer. All thoughts of the mailman were kind of lost as Kurt wrapped his legs around me tightly, one hand holding tightly onto me and the other holding the headboard so tightly that his knuckles were going white. Then I hit a certain spot inside him, and the noise he made was worthy of a fucking porn star.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried out. "Right there! Don't stop, Finn! I'm so close... don't you dare fucking stop!"

God, I loved horny, demanding Kurt. I rubbed his cock even faster, and tried to hit that same spot every time I thrust into him. He let go of the headboard and dug his fingernails into my back as he screamed my name, which was kind of painful but I totally didn't care. I'd completely lost the ability to speak, all I could do was kind of grunt and moan and swear and sometimes say Kurt's name as I fucked him into the mattress.

I was so damn close to the edge that I could barely even breathe. Finally, I felt Kurt scratch down my back as he came all over my hand and my stomach with a kind of silent scream. That was it for me. I couldn't hold on anymore. I came, crying out his name, about a second after him. I came so hard I thought I was going to black out from how totally intense it was. It was like, _unbelievable._

I collapsed on the bed beside Kurt, pulling him with me so he was kind of on top of me.

"Wow," I said, breathing heavily like I'd just done a hundred laps of the football field.

"I know, right," Kurt sighed, his limbs all limp like a ragdoll and glowing with sweat.

We somehow managed to find the energy to clean ourselves up before snuggling up under the duvet, my Kurt's head resting on my chest. Looking down at him, he looked so beautifully sweet and innocent, kind of like a little angel. Funny, considering what we just did.

"I love you so much, Kurt," I whispered.

He sighed happily, and I felt him hold me a little tighter.

"Love you too, Finn," he said drowsily, before we both drifted off to sleep.

This was going to be the most incredible weekend ever.

* * *

*blushes* I can't believe this came out of my brainbox... :S

Review, my lovely Humble Readers!

xxx


End file.
